


Ashes, Ashes (We All Fall)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Death, F/M, Introspection, Lost Love, Post-Canon, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Snow, War, WonderTrevExchange2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Diana still remembers seeing snow for the first time.





	Ashes, Ashes (We All Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamproudlysmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/gifts).



> This has been in my drafts for a while now. Due to personal matters, I wasn't able to post until now, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, this is for iamproudlysmile, I apologize for being so late, I hope you enjoy reading!

Diana still remembered seeing snow for the first time. Back in that little tiny town in Berlin, just after she had broken through a tower. As she herded civilians to safety, led Steve and his friends through the battlefield with practiced ease.

It was enough, she thought at the time, to prepare for otherworldly battles. To protect her sisters from Steppenwolf and the gods. To purge death from their bones and shroud themselves in an air of mist and fury. It was enough, Diana believed, to weild her sword with a passionate anger befit of her mother, the day the Germans crawled onto the shores of Themyscira, waving metal batons that spit metal fuel and horses that charged with bo riders. 

Diana thought, as she fought on that beach, that she was prepared to do whatever she could to protect humanity and those dear to her. In a way, she was right; fighting alongside Steve and her sisters showed her she was capable enough, strong enough to move forward when the time came. 

So that's what she did during that battle, and Steve and his friends came out much stronger than before. That night, she sat on th edge of a fountain, drinking warm ales with Steve as Sameer was off to the side entertaining children with his acting, as Charlier drunkenly slurred his way through ballad after ballad from Scotland. It almost reminded her of home, as Steve asked her to dance, makijg his own music with a quiet hum, his blue eyes glowing in the faint light of the oil lamps. 

That was the day she saw snow for the first time. As it fell, heavier and heavier underfoot, Steve laughed at her smile, the way she tipped her head back- Diana knew the children must have been staring curiously, but Themyscira was hot, scalding to anyone who dared walk with bare feet on the worst days, while this snow was light. Light, yet when it came into contact, the flakes trembled and withered, drooling down her skin in a freezing kiss and Diana decided she wanted to see more of it. 

She may have been a seasoned warrior, prepared for bloodshed and tyranny, the harshness of man in this strange new world, but she was not prepared for the love that came woth it, for someone like Steve to walk into her life, flash her a smile and reach out, reach out with caring hands and a sturdy heart.

Diana wasn't prepared for things like snow, but the way Steve beamed, the way his eyes lit up like the sacred flames on the Amazonian altars- full of life, and laughter and so much love to give to the world, to give to her, Diana decided she loved the snow. Cold, yet soft, gentle yet frigid, it was everything a warrior should be and Steve was all of that and more.

Steve was everything. He was everything new, everything exciting that Diana could not reach, and the day he died tore her to pieces.

Not Ares. Not the chaos as Dr. Poison had fled from the German base. Not the one she'd mistaken for Ares- she destroyed them. Emaciated them from their place in the world until she saw Steve fly off in his plane.

Her ears were ringing when he said he loved her. 

Snow started to fall as she cried, watching Steve's plan explode overhead, a cacophony of oranges and yellows and reds burning as bright as the sands on the island she knew as a girl. 

Debris and ash fluttered to the ground as Diana tried to catch her breath, her mind racing as she screamed herself hoarse.

Diana remembered seeing snow for the first time. 

It was not as beautiful as she once thought it was. Perhaps it never was to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being much shorter than I wanted in the end, so I am really sorry about that


End file.
